


Pamper

by mzblackpoison



Series: [YOI] Tentacles, Oviposition, EggPreg, Stomach Bulging [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Eggpreg, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Victor absolutely loves his boyfriends’ bulging tummies. He makes sure to take care of them well, giving them everything they want, especially sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Victor gets the funky on with Yuri and Yuuri ;)  
> this is a pretty short fic too
> 
> Should be read after the other parts.

Victor stops keeping count of how many rounds of sex he’s had with his two lovers over the past three days.

It started on day thirteen when he finds his lover’s palming each other’s cocks heatedly in bed. At first he had been worried, because they both showed signs of nesting days ago but had not gone into labour and now they both have high libido. He leaves them alone to do have their sexy time together, but every time he visits Yuuri’s room, they’re doing something else. Now, on day fifteen, the two continue on with high sex drive. Victor’s sure anyone in the Katsuki household can hear their activities loud and clear.

It’s Yuri who catches him peering past the slightly ajar door, by calling out his name in a mix of a moan and keen. He’s laying on his back legs spread apart and Yuuri is seated in between them, hands working at the boy’s straining cock and rubbing his inflated belly.

Without protest, Victor enters Yuuri’s room and joins them on bed. He sits next to Yuri’s head and cradles the blond’s head in his hands. The boy is a moaning writhing mess, he hands grip Victor’s forearms tightly, nails digging into his skin, as he moans high in his throat. Victor pulls on arm away and places his hand over Yuri’s outie. He can feel the boy’s muscles tense and the skin is stretched taut, but no stretchmarks line the sides and bottom of his belly. Victor rubs his large belly, pushing his palm and fingers firmly into the soft skin. He pushes harder, feeling the eggs give way to his hand and move away slightly. Yuri throws his head back and moans loudly clawing at Victor’s arm and the best sheets.

“N-no, don’t do- Hurts!” The young blond cries. Instead of stopping, like his boyfriend asks him to, Victor continues and kneads his belly, pushing against the mass of eggs firmly.

He looks at Yuuri, cheeks flushed, cock leaking, and belly hanging lower than ever, he works his hands on little Yuri’s cock and balls. His mouth is opened slightly and Victor can see the raven’s tongue peeking out a bit. It doesn’t take much longer before the writhing blond is shuddering, muscles and limbs tense as he comes. Victor’s own cock twitches to life watching the blond come, thick ropes of hot come coat the bottom side of his puffy belly. With a moment to spare, Victor brushes Yuri’s bangs aside and the realizes the boy has passed out.

A touch to his hand pulls his attention to the raven seated between little Yuri’s legs. Victor’s cock hardens thoroughly as he takes in the sight of is other boyfriend, flushed a deep red, cock standing up, and large belly weighing him down.

Victor scoots closer to the raven and kisses him softly, Yuuri reacts by pushing up against him and opening his mouth, allowing Victor to ravish his hot wet mouth. The raven moan high and needy into Victor’s mouth and it turns him on. They kiss messily and loudly, tongue mingling and hands stroking each other. With some wiggling and maneuvering, he manages to lay Yuuri on his back to next Yuri, whose asleep.

“Here,” Yuuri says softly throwing him a condom and lube bottle, “Please, I need it, I need  _ you _ .

Victor grins feeling his arousal spike, hearing and seeing the man so hot and bothered, and desperate is a huge turn on. He quickly slips on the condom and lubes up properly, he soon realizes Yuuri’s already been prepped.

He lines himself up with Yuuri’s twitching hole and presses forward just enough for Yuuri to feel him brushing against his loosened needy hole. Yuuri mewls, eyes closing and hands holding his stomach. “Please! Give it to me, Victor, please!”

Victor thrusts forward not needing to be told again, he sheaths his cock deep inside Yuuri’s needy hole and begins moving. His boyfriend mewl and moans when he does so. Victor’s heart swells, Yuuri’s taking him so well, and his belly, oh god, his belly is rippling with each thrust he gives. He can see the eggs and fluid inside his lover jostle and slosh around, he’s sure the raven can feel it. Yuuri’s eyelids flutter with pleasure and he reaches a hand out to Victor, who graciously accepts it. The two lock fingers and Victor thrusts harder, burying his cock in Yuuri’s heat. Yuuri lets out strangled moans, he’s losing himself to Victor’s cock. He squeeze’s Victor’s hand tightly, his belly and hips are protesting against the rough treatment of being fucked to thoroughly. 

“So good! It’s s-so  _ good _ , more, please-ah, Victor, give me more!” Yuuri shouts when he changes angles and thrusts his cock upward to hit the raven’s lower abdomen. Victor heaves his hips forward, causing Yuuri’s body to move along with his; that inflated belly ripples obscenely. He grips Yuuri’s hand and uses his other to push on his lover’s belly. He pushes roughly, making the eggs bump around and hit the walls of Yuuri’s innards. Yuuri is powerless to the tall Russian’s touches, he moans and whimpers feeling every touch so deeply, he moans in bliss.

Yuuri’s body gives a sudden jerk and Victor knows he’s found the man’s prostate. Grinning, he angles himself to thrust his cock against the bundle of nerves. It sends Yuuri into a frenzy of whines and keens, wall constricting around his cock. He pleasantly watches Yuuri’s body tremble with constant pleasure, they needy look in his half lidded eyes, and the saliva that drips from his swollen lips. The sight only adds to the burning pressure in his own gut.

“M-More!”

Victor groaned, he was  _ so _ turned on. His hand leaves Yuuri’s swollen belly and tugs at his nipples. They’re hard and swollen as well. He hears Yuuri let out a breathy moan and his walls clench tightly around Victor’s cock. Yuuri wraps his legs around Victor’s lower back, pulling him closer. Victor changes from pinching and tugging to gently brushing Yuuri’s nipples knowing his lover loves the changes in treatment of his nipples. 

Moments later Yuuri is coming, painting his engorged belly with his own come. Victor follow swiftly, unable to contain himself from the hot tight wall that grip is cock. He thrusts shallowly, letting Yuuri come down from his high. Yuuri is whimpering and keening, almost begging for more, as he feels his swollen belly pulse, the eggs and all the tentacle come inside him moving. A long weak breathy moan exits Yuuri’s bright pink lips as he lays spent on his bed. Victor watches in admiration as Yuuri’s anus twitches hungrily, ready to take his cock again. 

Victor pulls out his limp cock and ties off the used condom. He gently wipes the come off both his lovers’ belly and pulls a thick blanket overtop them. He takes a moment to scan their faces, both still flushed and sweaty, but glowing nicely. He gives them each a kiss on the forehead and heads off to the bathroom to shower. He’ll later bathe his boyfriends’ when they’re awake.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a mess of a smut fic; this didn't turn out as expected but oh well, i'm still practicing writing!
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
